


Spideypool Prompt: The Dish Set

by Prince_Melanite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Spideypool - Freeform, random prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Melanite/pseuds/Prince_Melanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the random prompt generator challenge. The prompt I got was, "They met by wanting the same dish set." Spideypool shenanigans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideypool Prompt: The Dish Set

“Jeez, the nerve of some people...:”

Peter sighed as he trudged into the department store, wincing slightly at the feeling of water in his shoes. He had tried to find a parking spot as close as possible to the entrance, as to not get completely soaked in the rain. But, just as he had put on his turn signal to pull into the perfect spot, some asshole on a bike pulled around him and moseyed into it! Not even a motorcycle, a rusty looking mountain bike, which could have been tethered to a pillar instead of taking up valuable parking spots. So, Peter had to park all the way on the other side of the parking lot, and walk all the way to the store, getting drenched in the process. 

Wade shook a few droplets of water off of his sleeve, grabbing a basket at the entrance. He couldn’t believe his luck! He’d found the perfect spot for his bike and a quick dash to the entrance saved him from any more than a bit damp. He took out his dinosaur Nokia flip-phone and put in his earbuds, walking along to the beat of The Beastie Boys ‘No Sleep Till Brooklyn’. He started toward the frozen food section, mouthing the words.

Meanwhile, Peter was pondering whether to get red or blue dish towels for his new apartment. His basket was already full of miscellaneous household items, along with some produce and a box of rice for his dinner that night. Just as he decided on the blue ones, he was almost mowed over by some guy riding on a shopping cart, whooping triumphantly. By the time Peter turned around, all he saw of the man was the back of a red and black hoodie turn around the corner into another aisle. 

“What the hell…?”

Peter shook his head in disbelief and continued on his search of the things he needed for his apartment. He studied his list, realizing that he needed to go to the next aisle to look for dishware. He made his way around the corner and saw what he needed halfway down the aisle.

At the same time, Wade appeared at the other end of the aisle, shopping cart parked a few yards away. He hummed a cheery tune as he browsed the shelves, once in a while picking something up and setting it back in the wrong place. Eventually, he and Peter met in the middle of the aisle, side by side perusing the various dish sets that the store offered. They both caught glance of a children's Captain America set with plates, bowls, cups, and silverware. Or rather, plasticware. They simultaneously reached out for the bundle, not daring to look at each other. 

“Excuse me, but I think I saw this first.” 

Peter said with a smile, looking over to see the same man in the hoodie that had almost killed him with a shopping cart less than five minutes ago. His face was concealed, but, the more he stared, he seemed to remember that same hoodie pull into his parking spot riding a rusty mountain bike. {Great…}, Peter thought.   
Wade never faltered his grip on the dish set, chuckling quietly under his hood.

“No way, kiddo. I was on this like a vulture to roadkill before you could even think of it.”

“If you please, I’m moving into a new apartment, and I need that dish set.” Peter said in a less but happy tone, his smile disappearing.

“And my parents never got me one of these when I was a kid.” Wade moved with astonishing speed for a man his height, mounting his shopping cart and hurtling down the aisle, dish set in hand. “If you want it, you’re gonna have to catch me!” 

“Oh my god….I can’t believe I’m doing this, but..I NEED THAT DISH SET!” Peter dashed after the shopping cart, determined look on his face.

Wade whooped as he sped down the aisles, delighting as people threw themselves out of his way as he made his way toward the checkout, Peter close on his heels. Just as he reached out to grab the shopping cart, Wade knocked over a display of candy, knocking Peter off his feet and giving him time to enter the express lane. As the smaller male tried to scramble into an upward facing position, the cashier scanned the dish set.

“Will that be all, sir?”

“Yeah yeah, I have a birthday party in ten minutes, hurry it up lady!” He threw a five dollar bill at the cashier before dashing out of the store with his bag.

Just as Wade was out of sight, Peter ran outside to no avail. The man was gone, along with his dish set. He sighed dejectedly and trudged to his car, this time not caring how wet he got. He sat in his car, sullen, with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, there was a tapping on his passenger window. He opened his eyes to see the last person that he wanted to see right then. He sighed as the man in the hoodie motioned for him to unlock the door, and after a moment of hesitation he did so, frowning.

Wade shook some water off and tumbled into the car, soaking the old station wagon’s canvas seat.

“What do you want?” Peter growled, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Someone stole my bike. Mind giving me a ride?”

Peter spluttered. “A...a r-ride?! After you…..!” He sighed, his heroic nature getting the better of him. “Fine. I’ll give you a ride, Mr…..?”

“Wade. Call me Wade.”

“Peter. I’d say nice to meet you, Wade…..but we’ve already been introduced in the store, if not professionally.” He pulled out of the parking lot. “Where do you live?”

“Corner of fifth and main. Can’t miss it.”

They both stayed silent the rest of the ride, Wade deciding to plug the AUX cord into his phone without permission, so Peter had to deal with shitty old rap music until he reached Wade’s apartment complex.

“There you go, Wade.”

“Alright! Thanks, Petey! You’re the best! And….here.” He handed the bag with the dish set to Peter.

“The dish set? But...why? You went through so much trouble to get it.”

“Aw, I was just messin with ya. Plus, you look like you need it more than I do.”

“Are you….sure?” Peter looked dumbstruck.

“On one condition. Invite me to dinner at your new apartment sometime. Maybe tonight? I may or may not have dropped my groceries while outrunning you.”

Peter smiled, putting the car into drive, going to his apartment. As the rain poured down and Wade hummed to the Beastie Boys in the seat next to him, he’d never thought that a Captain America dish set would bring him to someone this strange, and somehow, he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> *the rice was Uncle Ben's Ready Rice, by the way ;0


End file.
